


“Over Here John!”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John returns home unexpectedly.  For the 221B prompt airport!





	“Over Here John!”

Dr John H. Watson-Holmes made his way through the early morning crowd at the airport. The medical conference he had been attending was scheduled to last another three days but John hadn’t been enjoying himself or able to focus on the sessions. Finally he’d said the hell with it and left early.

He had tried to avoid thinking about the reasons for his lack of enthusiasm and finally admitted he missed his husband. Listening to a discussion on new medical technology just didn’t compare to following the love of your life through the London sewers chasing a forger. Sherlock had told him he wouldn’t enjoy it but he’d stubbornly refused to acknowledge this fact and went anyway.

Ah well, he now found himself at luggage claim waiting for his large suitcase to go by. He had checked out and left the conference on a whim, changed his flight and been on his way before he even thought to call his husband. Never mind, he’d get a cab home and surprise his love in bed.

With a large smile on his face, he saw his bag coming towards him but before he could grab it, a long arm reached for it and a sinful, silky, deep voice said in his ear, “welcome home Dr Watson! Took you long enough! Grab your bag?


End file.
